twilightfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Neroza Cullen
Born on December 24, 2007, Neroza Esme Carlisle Esabella Aylena Lily Jamie Rosalie Alice Isabella Renesmee Carmen Kate Irina Tanya Violetta Sarah Black Mason Swan Hale McCarty Whitlock Cullen '''(name later shortened to '''Neroza Esme Cullen) is the resident vampire/shape-shifter hybrid member of the Volturi and Olympic Coven. She is the biological daughter of Carlisle Cullena and Violetta Black. Her adoptive parents are Aro and Sulpicia. Caius is Neroza's imprintee and soul-mate. Neroza's biological parernal grandparents are Darius and Aylena Cullen, while on the maternal side, they are William Sr and Judith Black. She is also the step-granddaughter of Lily and James Platt. Neroza's adoptive grandparents on the maternal side are Jezebel and Charlus Evans, and on the paternal side they are Remus and Nyphadora Lupin. Her adoptive siblings are Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Alice, Edward, Emmett and Bella Cullen. She is the adoptive aunt of Renesmee. Her Volturi Coven siblings are Jane, Heidi, Renata, Corin, Santiago, Afton, Chelsea, Alec, Demetri and Felix. Neroza is also the niece of Sarah and Billy Black, Nora Black, Emmie Black, Connie and Kevin Littlesea and Jennie Black. As well as the step-niece of Harry and Ginny (née Weasley) Platt, and the adoptive niece of of Marcus and Didyme. Neroza was born for the purpose of being 'Esme's beloved little daughter'. Months after the confrontation with the Volturi, Esme was overcome with sadness and jealousy as she witnessed Edward, Bella and Renesmee's happ little family. Desperate for a child of her own, but knowing she couldn't have one, Esme went to Carlisle and pleaded with him for a child og her own. She told him that if the child was biologically's Carlisle's she wouldn't care who the mother was. Not being able to deny Esme what she wanted, Carlisle went to go find a willing woman that he could impregnate with a child for Esme. Carlisle ended up meeting Violetta Black, the youngest sister of Billy, a shape-shifter, who imprinted on Carlisle.how about you make were Carine Cullen is pregnant and Adam Black is the father he did this for Esme and Carlisle and Connor say that the union of werewolves males and vampires females is a sin to pure blood so when he remembered that lucid has cayden Connor is kill by wild joe the little one has Carine Cullen face but dad power size of parents combined but the eyes of dad Violetta, knowing Carlisle was a vampire, informed Carlisle of the fact that she had imprinted on him. Carlisle, seeing this as an opportunity, told Violetta about how he was already in love and married to his life Esme, and trying to gift her with a child. Violetta seeing this as a chance, agreed to help Carlisle. In the end, Violetta did indeed end up becoming pregnant and giving birth to Neroza.bi Biography Pregnancy When Violetta begins to begins to experience mood swings, peculiar eating habits, terrible nightmares and severe morning sickness, Violetta knew right away that she was pregnant with Carlisle's baby. Upon discovering she was pregnant, Violetta immediatly went to the Cullens and told them about her pregnancy. The Cullen decided to move Violetta into their house so they would be able to watch over her and make sure she lived through the pregnancy. After Jacob, Violett'a nephew, discovers that she is pregnant, he become angry and storms out of the Cullens house. Violetta ends up convicing Jacob that she is okay with the fact that they are using her to give Esme the beloved child she has always wanted. Much like Bella's pregnancy, the baby grew at an abnormal and rapid pace. As the baby continues to grow at an alarmingly rapid rate, Violetta's health deteriorates. She develops an unhealthy pallor; her stomach is bruised in multiple places from the baby's movements (as it has inherited a vampire's superhuman strength); her ribs and later her pelvis, are broken. Her body has been rejecting human food. This time the Cullens are aware of the fact that since the baby is half-vampire, it most likely wants blood. So, like they did with Bella, they end up giving some donated blood to Violetta. The blood revives Violetta, to an extent. Besides the strength and appetite of the growing baby, evidence of its vampire heritage is apparent in the hard and thick amniotic sac, endurance resembling the skin of a vampire, making ultrasounds and amniocentesis impossible. The baby has also inherited the high body temperature of a shape-shifter, and because of this when Neroza was inside Violett'a womb, she always kept Violetta warm. As Violetta's pregnancy nears its completion, Edward begins to hear the baby's thoughts, much like Renesmee; he quickly realizes that the baby loves Carlisle, Violetta, Esme and the whole entire family, and that the baby can recognize the sounds of its parents' voices, and can even understand simple conversations. After listening to its parents and the rest of the family, the baby understands what hurts her mother and tries to avoid injuring her further. Violetta hopes that the baby will be a boy, and if so she decided that she would name the child C.J ('Carlisle Jacob'), however Esme wants C.J to stand for 'Carlisle James', So instead they compromise and Violetta decide to let Esme name the child if the baby was to be a girl. Esme was orginally going to name the child Esmebella Lily Jamie Cullen or Esabella Rosalie Alice Renesmee Cullen, but in the end Esme decided to name her Neroza Esme Carlisle Cullen (short version). The pregnancy continues its rapid progression, and Violetta goes into violent labor even sooner than anticipated when the placenta is unexpectedly detached. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Jacob all help to deliver the baby by performing C-section. Carlisle, knowing there is no time to waste since the baby is suffocating from the inside, perofrm the C-section without delay. As the C-section continues, eventually Carlisle had to use his teeth to bite through the hard amniotic sac. Violetta ends up losing consciousness several times and is severely injured during the birth due to the baby's violent thrashing, breaking many ribs, losing a lot of blood, and eventually snapping her spine, which requires Jacob to provide CPR to keep her breathing. After delivering the baby, Carlisle declares that it is a girl, despite Violetta's previous certainty that it was a boy, naming her Neroza. As Violetta holds her, Neroza's vampire heritage become apparent when she bites Violetta, showing her inherited sharp teeth and natural desire for human blood. Carlisle removes Neroza from Violetta's grasp after that, and hands her of to Esme and Rosalie to take care of. Violetta soon loses consciousness again due to all her injuries, causing Jacob to perofrm CPR on her once again to keep her heart going. Carlisle soon gives up on trying to keep Violetta alive, knowing that there would be no hope for her seeing as how vampire's venom will not change a shape-shifter and will only act a poisonous toxin to her and just help along her process of death. Eventually, after all of Jacob's attempts to keep her alive, Violetta passes away. After Birth From the moment she was born, Neroza was spoiled even more than Renesmee. Neroza was never put down, and there was not a single moment when she was left alone. She was always be dolled up by Esme, Rosalie and Alice. Neither Esme or Carlisle liked to stray to far from Neroza. She had everyone wrapped around her little fingers. However, Jacob was the one that Neroza was most attached to. Her affection for Jacob was undeniable and Jacob seemed to return this affection, and Renesmme did not like that very much. Only a week after her birth, Neroza surprised everyone by phasing into a pure-white wolf. This came as quite a shock to the Cullen family and Jacob, Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry. After Neroza's first phase she joined Jacob's pack. However, unlike the others Neroza is able to resist Jacob's Alpha voice and block the others out of she wants too. When Neroza's existence became known to the Quileutes they were angered, ecspecially Billy, at the Cullen family for using Violetta. Billy blamed the death of his favourite sister on Neroza, and is set on hating her for the rest of his life. But that all changes after Billy meets Neroza, after Jacob had convinced him to do so, for the first time and insatly adores her from the moment that he sees her. When Neroza meets the rest of the Quileutes, they all immediatly adore and love her as well. The Cullens realize that Neroza is gifted with the ability to nullify people's gifts, and copy them. They also discover that because Neroza's gifts weakened her body because they are so powerful and require a lot of energy. In the upcoming months, Neroza grows at an exceptional pace, mentally and physically, forming full sentences one week after her birth and learning to walk after three weeks. Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Cullens